


Faults Against Her Fate

by svenska_fiskar



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svenska_fiskar/pseuds/svenska_fiskar
Summary: It was all Mina's fault.





	Faults Against Her Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. Plenty of angst in about 700 words worth.

It was all Mina's fault.

Momo had confessed to her first. The older girl had plucked up the courage to tell Mina what she couldn't admit herself.

"I-I'm in love with you, Mina."

Mina remembered the way Momo's voice had trembled when she said it. Momo had expectant eyes, hoping Mina would accept the confession.

They both knew, up until this point, that mutual feelings were shared. She saw the way Momo kept twiddling her fingers, hands shaky. She wanted to reach out to hold them, to tell Momo that it's okay and that she felt the exact same way.

Part of Mina felt elated. But the other part of her was much too afraid, even without making the first move.

Her fear ended up overtaking her true feelings for Momo. Mina simply wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry, Momo," Mina spoke, voice barely audible, unable to look at her.

"Okay," was all that was muttered as the older girl left with tears in her eyes.

It was Mina's fault that she hurt the girl she loved the most.

\--

Despite her hurting the older girl, they still remained good friends. They tried to pick up their friendship from the way it was before, but their interactions were more awkward. Mina wanted things to return to the way they were. She missed Momo so much.

So when Mina was about to confront Momo about their strained relationship, Momo was interrupted by a call from a girl she was seeing.

"Momo, I–"

"Sorry, Nayeon is calling me. I need to take this."

Mina bit her lip so hard, it bled. But that pain was insurmountable to the pain she felt in her heart.

It was Mina's fault that she couldn't get the timing right.

\--

"Are you okay with me dating Nayeon?" Momo asked her. The older girl knew Mina still had feelings for her and they felt the tension every time Nayeon was brought up.

Mina always felt those pangs prickle in her chest whenever she heard about Nayeon. A chance was given to Mina to speak up about the truth. If only she could.

"Yes," was the only lie that Mina had to speak to give her love away.

They say the truth hurts, but a lie could torment a person so much more.

It was Mina's fault that she hurt herself.

\--

It has been years and Mina and Momo had drifted apart. They remained friends, but Momo didn't spend as much time with the younger girl now that she was going steady with Nayeon. Yet, Mina had not been able to get over Momo.

The only thing that kept their relationship alive was the memories of Momo in Mina's mind. The countless number of times they held hands as they aimlessly walked around their neighborhood just to spend extra time together.

The times Momo would come over to Mina's place when she couldn't sleep to talk until dawn. The smiles and laughter they both shared, but so specially meant for no one else but them.

The way Momo always looked at Mina, like she was beyond the confines of this world.

The moments when they embraced each other that felt like an eternity in each other's arms.

The endless feelings of love and continuous overflow of warmth from Momo, that she no longer had.

It was Mina's fault for her own cruel suffering.

\--

Mina thought back to the day Momo had confessed to her. She wondered if things would be different if she had accepted the other girl's feelings right then and there. She asked herself if she would be the one with Momo now, had she been honest when she had the chance. She ran through all the "what-if's" in her mind, over and over again.

She had many chances to change her fate. But she was never one to be brave.

Maybe in a different circumstance, in a different universe, could she have altered her destiny. Their destiny.

All the beautiful memories had only carved anguish in her heart.

It was Mina's fault, she blamed herself, as she watched Momo and Nayeon walk down the aisle, with the same torturing pain she felt as that very fateful day.

The tears and heartache never stopped for Mina.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! Sorry it's so angsty! I couldn't help it when real life MiMo is kinda tragic.


End file.
